One Piece Storm Awakend
by SunDragonSoul
Summary: Hi My name is Monkey D. Raiki and this is my adventure with my brother Monkey D. Luffy and the straw hat pirates.
1. Prologue The Storm Begins

Prologue : The Storm Begins

Hi my name is Monkey D. Raiki and I am 19 years old. I have black spiky hair with a scar on my left check, I wear a bronze t-shirt with a black dragon on my left side, Black pants with bronze crescent moons on the bottom of the pant legs, a bronze claw holding a yellow gem with a lightning bolt in it, and black steel toed boot with a lightning symbol on both sides. This is the story of me and my brothers adventure as pirates. Both me and my brother have eaten devil fruits when I was 9 and Luffy was only 7. We didn't really know our dad at all, The only people we knew from our family was our grand pa Monkey D. Garp. Also the only place we knew for the most of our life is windmill village in the goa kingdom. Both me and my brothers world went upside down when we met shanks. I remember the day that me and Luffy ate the devil fruits.

It was in the Bar in windmill village, Me and Luffy were both talking with Shanks while his crew partied. Shanks was a man with red hair, he had 3 scars along his right eye, and had a straw hat on his head. Luffy and shanks were talking about pirates, Shanks was messing around with Luffy like he always did. "So Raiki what about you don't you want to be a pirate," Shanks asked me. "Yeah I do because some one has to protect my little brother here," I said with a smile next to Luffy. "Well that's a good thing for you but your still to young to be a pirate just yet," Shanks told me. "I know but when Luffy becomes a pirate I will be their as his first mate," I replied as me and Luffy smiled to each other. "Well Raiki, Luffy would you like something to eat," The bartender asked us. The bartender is a young women with black hair who enjoyed both mine and Luffy's company at the bar. "Sure Makino," I replied. "Ok I'll will pay it with the treasure," Luffy replied.. We were both eating together and having a good time.

Suddenly bandits came in a demanded 10 barrels of sake. While the bartender and shanks were talking to the bandits me and Luffy both spotted 2 chest, Luffy opened one and found a purple fruit with swirls on it, I opened the other one and found a yellow apple shaped fruit. Both me and Luffy ate the fruit we found, the one I ate tasted like raw meat mixed with blood. As we were eating the fruit shanks was hit with a bottle of sake. As soon as we finished eating the fruit's the bandits left and the pirates were joking about their captain. Luffy was shouting at shanks for not fighting the bandit. "Calm down Bro," I said to Luffy. After I said that Luffy tried stormed off but shanks grabbed Luffy's arm and it stretched. Every one in the bar was shocked. The one who was the most shocked was Luffy. Suddenly Lucky Roo shouted. "Their gone the Gum Gum fruit and Dragon Dragon Fruit model Lightning Dragon that we got from the enemy ship are both gone captain." Then Lucky Roo showed Luffy a picture of the fruit he just finished eating. "If your wondering about the fruit in those boxes Luffy here ate the purple one and I ate that yellow one, it tasted like raw meat and blood," I replied to them. Suddenly Shanks walked up to us. "You 2 just ate the fruit of a devil, you will never be able to swim again," Shanks told us. "WHAT," both of said shocked. But Raiki you just ate the Dragon Dragon fruit Model Lightning Dragon, it's a mythological Zoan type devil fruit which allows you to transform into a lightning dragon and a hybrid form, this devil fruit also allows you to generate and control electricity in any form you are in," Shanks said explaining to me the devil fruit I just ate.

After that me and Luffy continued to live life as best we can. It has been a bit since we have seen shanks. I began to learn how to transform into my hybrid and full form. It was just another day, me and Luffy were walking to the store to buy some fish. "Mister store keeper, I want to buy some fish," Luffy said as we walked towards his stall. "Hey Luffy, Raiki you look like your in a good mood to day, So did the pirates leave you behind again, Either way you both cant swim anymore," The man told me and Luffy. "Yeah but we both will be pirates that wont fall off," I said with a fanged smile on my face. "After we both ate our devil fruits we have become even happier, look," Luffy said while stretching his checks into an even bigger smile then me. As soon as Luffy said that, the chief walked up towards us. Having a rubber body, or being able to transform into a dragon, what's so good about that, Maybe the whole village thinks that's cool, but what good dose that do," The village chief said as he started telling Luffy not to be a pirate. "Village chief you should know my bro here wont give up on being a pirate so just give up on it already," I told him.

After that we headed back to the bark Makino runs. "They've been away for awhile now right Raiki," Luffy said as he finished his juice. "Yeah," I replied. "Do you Feel lonely, Luffy," Makino asked. "Nope, I haven't forgiven them for the bandits incident yet," Luffy replied. "Just let it go," I told him. "I overestimated shanks, I thought he was a tough pirate, what a disappointment," Luffy said as he started into the empty. "Really, I thought people who could laugh it off after getting picked on are pretty brave," Makino told me and Luffy. "That's because you don't understand, there are times when a man should fight back," Luffy said. "Oh I guess I don't know anything then," Makino replied. "That's right you don't," Luffy said. "Luffy that was a time when he didn't need to fight back," I said to my brother. The door was then opened. "Excuse me," the person said as he walked through the door. "Ah," Luffy said surprised at who came through. The person who came through was the bandit Higuma. "Were back again, well looks like the pirates aren't here today it sure is quiet," He said as he walked in. After that he went to a seat and sat down. "What are you waiting for were customers bring us some sake," Higuma said.

After a while Luffy was taken by the bandits. Me and Makino ran to the village chief. "Chief Hurry something bad has happened," Makino said as I stood next to here. "What's wrong, Makino Raiki, what's this fuss about," The chief asked. "Luffy he was kidnapped by the bandits," I told him. I then ran to where the bandits were. "Stop hurting my brother," I shouted at the bandits. "Raiki," Luffy said surprised at seeing me. "Hey look it's the other kid who was with this guy," One of the bandits said. Suddenly my body began to change. My body was covered with bronze scales, my hands became clawed, wings sprouted from my back along with a tail. All the bandits were shocked at seeing my new form. "I said stop hurting my brother," I said in a growl. I then jumped up and drove my sharp teeth into one of the bandits head. "Aaaaaaaaaaaah get this kid of my head," the bandit said as he ran around. The chief walked up to the crowd and negotiated with the bandits to try and get Me and Luffy back, He said he would pay for what ever we did. "Wo Wreat wm stwuck on whis head," I said a bit muffled as I tried to get my teeth out of the persons head. Higuma then threatened to kill me and my brother.

A soon as he threatened to kill us Shanks was their behind Makino and the village chief. "So this is why, I was wondering why no one welcomed us at the port," Shanks said from behind them. As soon as shanks arrived I got my teeth loss. "He you guys were the bandits from the other day," Shanks said. "Captain," Makino said surprised. "Luffy what's wrong, isn't your punch as strong as pistol fire," Shanks said to Luffy. "Shut up," Luffy said from underneath Higuma's shoe. Pirate "Why are you still here, are you going to clean up the whole town this time, I suggest you leave right now, if you get any closer, I might have to open fire, you coward," Higuma said. "Didn't you hear, you were told not to go any closer, do you want to get shot," a bandit said in a chuckle as he pointed a gun at shanks. "Well since you pulled out your gun, I guess well have to fight," Shanks said. "Huh what did you say," the bandit said while he was holding the gun. "I said don't use this to scare people," Shanks replied as he pointed to the gun.

BANG. A gun went of, the one holding the gun was none other then Lucky Roo. As soon as that shot was fired every one was shocked. I noticed shank's entire crew with him in front. "The people standing in front of you are pirates," Shanks exclaimed. "Shut up this is none of your business," a bandit said to shanks "Listen well bandits you can whip food or sake at me, or even spit on me, I can laugh it off, But I don't care what reason you have, I wont forgive anyone who messes with my friends," shanks told the bandits Higuma laughed. "Wont forgive me," Higuma said in a chuckle. He then pointed at shanks. "You a bunch of pirates who float around on a ship all day, want to challenge us, we will destroy you," Higuma said as the bandits charged at them. Ben Beckman. Walked up and beat the entire group of bandits. I wasn't able to hear anything but I could tell from his facial expression that he was shocked. Suddenly smoke covered the area and I heard Luffy being taken away by that bandit. I followed the noise until I was at the ocean, I noticed him and Luffy in a small boat. "Their over there Shanks," I said pointing with my tail and my hand. Then shanks ran over and jumped into the water even though the threat of a sea king. Then Luffy was kicked into the water by the bandit. The sea king of these waters surfaced and had Higuma for a snack and then went after Luffy. "Luffy," I said shocked. But before the sea king could eat Luffy, Shanks blocked it and lose his left arm. "Shanks," Every one of his crewmates said. Before the sea king could do anything else shanks stared it down and the sea king was so scared it swam off in fear. The only thing I heard after that was Luffy crying over shanks lost arm.

On the day Shanks left, Luffy told shanks he would become an amazing pirate, Shanks then walked up to him and put the straw hat he always wore on Luffy's head. Ben walked up to me and handed me something. "Shanks wanted you to have this Raiki, the Dragons Bolt, A bronze claw holding a yellow gem with a bronze Lightning bolt in the center," Ben Beckman said as I put the necklace on. "Tell him Thanks," I said as he and shanks got on the ship and left our home.

10 years later

Me and Luffy were setting off to be pirates with Luffy as the captain and me as the first mate. We were sitting in the small boat we were given. "Ah, The weather sure is nice today right Luffy," I said to my brother as we continued out of the bay. Suddenly the sea king of the bay came out. "I've been waiting for you, sea monster, this is your unlucky day," Luffy said to the beast. "We'll show you what we've learned in the past 10 years," I said as we prepared to fight the creature. As soon as the monster came at us we prepared a attack. "Rubber Pistol," Luffy shouted as he punched the creature. "Dragon Claw," I shouted as I went into hybrid mode and clawed the beast. After that attack I changed back to normal and we continued to our adventure. " I'll become the king of the pirates," Luffy shouted as we began our adventure as pirates.


	2. Chapter 1 The Boy Named Coby

Ch 1 The Boy named Coby

"What a huge whirlpool, how careless of me," Luffy said calmly. "Why are we in a huge whirlpool Luffy," I said strangling my brother. We were stuck heading into a whirlpool. "There's no one around us," Luffy said. "It'll be really bad if this boat get destroyed, and on top of that, neither of us can swim," I said a bit surprised at this situation. "Ah, wait a minute, it doesn't really matter if I know how to swim in a situation like this," Luffy said with a huge grin on his face.

After that whirlpool me and Luffy went into the giant barrel we had on our ship. When I heard people talking I woke up Luffy and he went right through it. "Ah what a great nap, looks like were saved Raiki, I thought we were gonna die too," Luffy said as he knocked people out with out even realizing what was happing. "Luffy that's the last time I listen to your orders, when it involved going into a barrel in a huge whirlpool," I said strangling my brother again. I noticed every one was staring at me strangling my brother. "Who are you," Luffy said to the pirates staring at him "Who the heck are you," 3 pirates said in unison. "Why would someone be coming out of a sake barrel," another pirate said. "Stop slacking off," a voice shouted as an iron mace went straight for the building and smashed it to pieces.

The barrel me and Luffy were in went rolling down a hill. As soon as we stopped rolling I hit Luffy on the head. "Um are you alright, did you get hurt, you got knocked pretty far," a small pink haired kid said. Were fine just a little surprised, that's all," I said explaining the situation. "I'm Luffy and he is my older brother Raiki," Luffy said introducing us. This is the breeding ground of the pirate "Iron Bludgeon Alvida", I'm a caretaker on this ship, my name is Coby," Coby said. "I see," I said calmly. "Actually, that's not important," Luffy said. "Oh," Coby said. "Do you have a small boat, ours got caught in a whirlpool," Luffy asked. "Whirl whirlpool, you guys were caught in a whirlpool," Coby said shocked. "Yea that whirlpool was scary," I said with a fanged smile. "You you want a small boat well, I have one but a normal person would've died already," Coby said. "Well we aren't what you would call normal at all," I said to Coby with my fanged smile.

Coby then showed us to a clearing. In the center of the clearing was a boat made up of bits and pieces of wood. "What's this, a coffin," Luffy said looking at the boat. "That's a boat I build secretly for 2 years," Coby said. "You spent 2 years, why don't you want it anymore?" I asked. I then tuneded out after saying that bored out of my mind. I noticed that a extremely fat women walked over to us aimed at smashing us to bits with a giant iron club. The mace went down aimed for coby and the boat but coby jumped out of the way and the boat was smashed. She was ranting on about coby hiring Roronoa Zoro, thinking Luffy was Zoro. "Hey Coby who is this crazy ugly women," I asked Coby. Every one was shocked. Before I knew it Alvida tried to hit coby with the iron club. Reacting as fast as I did I jumped in front of the attack and intercepted with my head.

"Man that was a weak attack, I didn't even hurt my head," I said as I lifted the iron club from my head easily. "That's impossible," she said surprised. I then started generating electricity and pushing it through my hands. "Quick Shock," I shouted as she felt the electricity go through here body. "I got the rest Raiki," Luffy said as he walked up towards her. "Ok Little Bro," I said as I walked away. "Gum Gum Pistol," Luffy said as he winded his arm back and shot it straight at Alvida. Every one was shocked at Alvida getting electrocuted and pounded. "Give Coby a boat, he wants to join the marines," Luffy said as they got a boat for coby.


End file.
